RC-XD
The R'emote '''C'ontrol E'x'''plosive '''D'evice ('''RC-XD) is a controllable killstreak in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, unlocked after a 3-Killstreak (2 kills with Hardline). The RC-XD can be purchased by the player for . When the RC-XD is deployed, the player assumes direct control of it while it is operational; the player remains stationary and can be killed while controlling it. The RC-XD can be detonated by the player at any time, but has a time limit after which it will automatically detonate. When the time limit approaches, the RC-XD will beep repeatedly at a faster and faster rate until it explodes. The RC-XD moves initially faster than a player, even with Lightweight. The RC-XD can be shot by enemies and be destroyed, as it has only 1 health. Throwing a flashbang can instantly destroy an enemy RC-XD. The RC-XD will trip enemy claymores and will be destroyed in the subsequent explosion. Using Flak Jacket can help guard against the RC-XD; however, at close range, it can still kill the player. About the timer, Vahn said: "What I said was that you could limit (the timer) in Private Match. We did work around with an RC-XD car race Wager Match type but it was a lot of work for only modest amount of fun and was only playing even remotely decent on a small percentage of maps. The biggest challenge was that once you fell into the bottom positions recovery from it become really difficult. Solutions meant implementing too many "racing game" mechanics and features. That is best left to games like Blur, not Call of Duty. In Private Match, make up your own rules. Play with friends that will honor the rules and have at it. We put that in specifically because you said you wanted it." '' Trivia *The RC-XD is likely inspired by the film ''Bad Boys 2. ''The film, towards the end, involves a team of police officers from Miami, USA, traveling to Cuba and the home of a drug lord with links to Fidel Castro, to rescue a captured undercover agent. The team are supported by an ex-Delta Force CIA operative, possibly from the S.A.D, who uses an exploding, remote control car to kill several soldiers. *The RC-XD was also known as the "RC Bomb," as indicated by one of the multiplayer announcers in the first Multiplayer trailer. *The RC-XD car is included in the Prestige Edition of ''Black Ops, and is manufactured by Jakks Pacific. It features full video and audio and a range of 200 feet. *This is similar to the HazMat Robot from the DS game, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, where both the RC-XD and Hazmat Robot can be used for surveillance in enemy territory. The only difference is that the RC-XD explodes manually while the HazMat Robot does not. *The RC-XD is able to kill dogs and other vulnerable enemy killstreaks or equipment (including other RC-XDs), it can also set off Claymores. *In the multiplayer trailers, one could sometimes faintly hear when an enemy's RC-XD was deployed. This was probably done for balancing purposes. *Some multiplayer maps have paths just for the RC-XD to travel through. Confirmed thus far, are; Hanoi, Nuketown, Grid, WMD, Radiation and possibly Jungle. *There was a glitch on Radiation that when you use the RC-XD, it will land somewhere outside and underneath the field. *It is possible to have turn wheels up, when this occurs it cannot move or flip back over. The camera still works, along with the explosive timer and manual detonation. *The RC-XD is the first 3 killstreak reward that can actually kill players. In previous games a 3 killstreak would give the player the ability to call in a UAV/Recon Plane. *There is sometimes a glitch in the RC-XD when the player holds the boost button for the whole time it will oddly last longer or stay forever until the player releases the button, but they must hold the Boost button from the beginning to the end even when setting up the RC-XD. *If an enemy C4 is placed on top of the RC-XD, it will immediately explode, unless it is a friendly RC-XD *Damage from an RC-XD is greatly reduced on players equipped with the Flak Jacket perk. However, Flak Jacket equipped players can still be killed by it if it is detonated right next to them or if they are still recovering damage from being shot or falling from a high height. *Shooting an RC-XD is difficult, as it is small and moves relatively fast. A Shotgun (preferably one with decent range, such as the Olympia or Stakeout, for example) may be the safest bet, as the spread of pellets greatly increases the odds of scoring a hit. *A Grenade Launcher is also very useful for taking out RC-XD's. *If an RC-XD is affected by a flash or concussion grenade (but not destroyed), it will become slow and lurch and stop sporadically for a while. *It is possible to drift by holding the accelerate button and the brake button, and then turning the control stick in the desired direction. This, like in all racing games, helps turn sharp corners without having to slow down. *If you spawn an RC-XD while standing behind a Sentry Gun, the RC-XD will fly forward after it is spawned. *If an enemy player shoots your RC-XD, the result explosion can kill your teammates. *Occasionally, a glitch can occur when the RC-XD is deployed at the same time as another killstreak. If the other killstreak has a minimap icon to show its presence on the map (e.g. a Napalm Strike or Rolling Thunder), the game may instead display that killstreak icon in place of the normal RC-XD's icon, but will still behave as if it were an RC-XD. Gallery RC-XD.png|RC-XD in the Prestige Edition game RC Remote.jpg|RC-XD Remote control Videos Video:Black Ops - RC Car does a Nasty Backflip|RC-XD killstreak killcam Video:Black Ops - RC Car or Submarine?|RC-XD glitch on Radiation Video:Why You Shouldn't Quabble Over Care Packages - Call of Duty Black Ops Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Best RC Car Kills References ru:RC-XD Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards